A Little Christmas Problem
by tsukikomew
Summary: Widower Damon Salvatore has a small problem. Well for him it's more of a big problem and he cannot seem to fix it himself. In one moment he drunkenly makes a request of his best friend and she takes it a bit to heart.
1. Thief

It's my third annual Christmas story! This should be between three-five chapters and I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVd-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVd-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-tVD-

"Why do you keep doing this to me?!" he swore drunkenly. "I gave you everything I had and you left me with nothing! I knew you were a bitch but this is rid…ridicu…stupid words."

Sheriff Liz Forbes stared at the man from the hood of her car as he continued yelling at the gorgeous headstone. This was the third time she'd been called in the past three months and she wondered how long this particular stage would last. In a weird way he'd grieved appropriately and seemed to be moving on but now he spent an odd amount of time swearing at a headstone.

Everyone knew the story of the local wedding of the century when Katherine Pierce-Gilbert married Damon Salvatore. It had been only a matter of time when Katherine looked over at the elder boy, nineteen to her sixteen, and realized he was a much better catch than her current boyfriend, Stefan. Damon Salvatore was the heir to the Salvatore fortune and soon to be the wealthiest bachelor in Mystic Falls. She had bided her time with the younger Salvatore until that April night Giuseppe Salvatore had that fatal heart attack.

It had only been a matter of time before the young girl had the man completely around her finger. History buffs at the time made cracks about the similarities between stories surrounding that tragic love story Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn. Katherine kept that poor man at arm's length for nearly three years. At the age of eighteen she agreed to marriage and they spent two years planning the wedding of the century. Well, she spent two years figuring out how to spend the most money she possibly could while Damon found joy in the idea of a loving wife and growing family.

Within three years their happy façade fell apart when Damon found his scheming wife in bed with his business partner. She wanted a divorce, told him she was pregnant with the man's baby, and demanded enough money to compensate her for three years spent in boredom. For the first time in Damon's life his anger roared to the forefront. He threw the two out and swore she'd never get a dime from him. The last time he saw her had been rain-soaked and sputtering in anger.

As the coffee cup emptied Liz threw the cup in the nearby trash can and contemplated how to handle a volatile man who was clearly drunk at 2:15 in the afternoon. Normally she'd just tuck him in the back of the squad car and drive him home. In the days of Katherine she had done that just twice and both times he had seemed much better. Without even a semblance of a happy home life he was just that much bitter in the morning when she stopped by to drop off his car keys. Now it was the drunk tank for him until one of his friends could come and get him. That was not a fight she wished to have the week before Christmas.

She swore when the bottle shattered on the headstone and leapt to her feet, motioning nearby mourners to please step farther away. He slumped to the ground in a heap and beat his head against the headstone until he stopped moving all together. With a sigh she pulled out her cell phone and called the one number that might keep him out of the drunk tank.

"Mystic Falls Tribune! How may I direct your call?" a friendly voice asked.

"Caroline can you transfer me?" she sighed. Her daughter was doing one of those silly part-time jobs while she tried to establish herself as the reigning party planner in Mystic Falls. The small town didn't really have that sort of business but with the annual parties and celebrations by the leading families, it was a business that could find great success. For now she was stuck dreaming of the day she would be called to plan the annual Founder's Day festivities.

"Mom?" the voice asked quietly. "Seriously? Again?"

"You have no idea how much I do not want to deal with this right now but here I am," she replied. "So…"

"No problem," she replied. "Good luck with Damon!"

"I'll try," Liz said before she got some horrible pop song as the hold music. Why that man thought anyone would like to listen to this nonsense was beyond her. Why Mystic Falls needed some fancy man from Baltimore to run their little newspaper was beyond her but old Nick had burst into town trying to bring all sorts of cheer to the small town. He was a nice old man but a strange one to be sure.

"Caroline I do not want you to set me up with that sexy, newly divorced bartender so if you could, stop calling," a voice said tiredly.

"It's Liz," Liz said with a laugh.

"Again?" the feminine voice asked. "Seriously?"

"We all act surprised when we all have come to expect it," Liz replied. "Can you get away?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I was going to leave at two thirty to cover the tree lighting but…Nick can send someone else. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"You are a lifesaver," Liz said happily.

"You've said that each time and somehow I don't feel any better," she groaned. "Try to sober him up."

"I'll try but we're just kidding ourselves."

-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-

Everyone knew how much of a bitch Katherine could be to just about everyone. Katherine had been such a brilliant force of nature she was often thought to be the only Gilbert girl in town. Most of the time her six-minute older twin was forgotten in a haze of what the locals called "Kat Kraze" until the girl did something like help out at the local hospital.

Elena Gilbert was just as beautiful if not slightly more radiant due to her normalcy. She was the girl next door and the quintessential woman to marry in a small town. She was the kindest, most self-sacrificing girl in the entire town yet held men in some type of absolute astonishment when she smiled. No matter how many times men tried to date her she typically sent them away with a kind word. She was looking for the one and saw no point dating those she knew weren't right. For the time being she found happiness in her job and her friends while caring for her brother-in-law when he got a bit drunk.

It was how she found him that day, slumped in front of Katherine's headstone completely and utterly smashed. With a quick wave to Liz and an adjustment of her coat collar, she stomped through the snow to slide onto the dry patch next to him. He hardly lifted his head as she tucked herself against him softly.

"Why were you drinking this time?" she asked gently. She'd heard a variety of reasons each time she came to get him which ranged from grief to the bottle made him mad. That one had been her favorite but she never told him out of fear he would use it again.

"I'm no longer a man," he slurred. His head dropped to her shoulder harshly but she shook it off as she wrapped her arms around him. "She took my manhood! Make her give it back!"

"Damon this didn't work when Stefan stole your truck when you were seven and it certainly won't work now," she replied.

"No more long sentences," he moaned as he crawled into her embrace, pressing his face into her breasts. It was a usual location for him to burrow but she still found it a tad off-putting when she found herself aroused by her brother-in-law…when he was drunk.

"What is the problem exactly?" she asked.

"It doesn't work anymore," he whined.

"What doesn't…?" she asked softly. "Your penis doesn't work!?"

"I hope that yell was really a whisper," he mumbled.

"Um…no it was a bit…loud," she admitted as she saw Liz doubled over in laughter. "Sorry."

"No problem…" he whispered. "Can you fix it?"

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

I have about 700 words of the next "His" chapter done so that will post in the next day or so. I also have half a chapter of "Small Time Charm" completed but it's putting me through the wringer so a bit longer for that one. I hope you will enjoy this humorous little story for Christmas and pray Elena figures out how to fix Damon's little problem...

Thanks!


	2. Road Trip

Damon woke semi-violently as he flew up in bed as though he was sitting on hot coals. He hissed at the bright sunlight escaping from the opening in the curtains and raked a hand down over his face. It felt fuzzy and then he knew he had been drinking. He remembered leaving the office and holding the bottle of bourbon but then…nothing.

"Shh…" a voice mumbled from the bed and he jumped. He never brought someone home since well Katherine. He glanced down at his boxers and nearly reached down to check if everything was working. It had been a long time since he'd felt much of anything down there and he felt a smirk forming as he considered the hot sex he must have had.

"Don't get all smirky," the voice continued. "The vomiting put a damper on the hotness."

"Elena?" he asked scandalized. "Did I…did we?"

"Seriously?" she asked. "You threw up on me. When you began stripping at three in the morning, you threw up on the clothes I borrowed. That's why I'm in my undies. Now…I expect eggs and pancakes."

"Um…breakfast is for sex," Damon responded. "No sex, no pancakes."

"You threw up on me twice so I think I get breakfast," she replied as she sat up in his bed. His eyes darted to her bra before darting to the wall behind her. "Um Damon I'm an identical twin. You've seen my boobs."

"Katherine's were bigger," he said quickly. "Fake but bigger."

"Thanks," she said bitterly. "Like I didn't already have a complex."

"Oh come on Lena," he cooed sexily. "You know I'm an ass man." He reached down and pulled her up to him, cupping her ass tightly. She giggled as they tumbled onto the bed together. It turned into a bit of laughing and crying when he started tickling her mercilessly.

"Stop! Stop! I'm going to pee and these are the only clothes I don't have to burn today!" she squealed.

"Side question," he began as he slowed the tickling. "When did you get your belly button pierced?"

"A year and a half ago," she replied. "Caroline said they were sexy. Bonnie said they went out of style five years ago. So…I listened to the one who gets laid."

"Good call, good call," he replied. "So has it gotten you laid?" He fingered the little blue jewel playfully.

"Nope," she replied. "Apparently Bonnie was right."

"No, it's sexy," he offered. "Can I try something?"

"Sure," she offered. She leaned back against the pillows as he slid down her body gently. He lowered his eyes to the little jewel, tweaking it with a finger gently.

"I've heard something and I want to test it," he whispered. "Let me know how this feels."

"Oka…Oh!" she moaned when he tugged the little jewel into the moist, cavern of his mouth. His tongue flipped the jewel intently, back and forth, back and forth. "Holy!"

"So it is connected!" he exclaimed as he pulled back. "Good to know." He slid off the bed and reached for one of his shirts. As he tugged it on he glanced back at Elena, eyes closed and mouth open. He smiled at her wrecked look and smiled as he headed downstairs to make some breakfast. It had been a long time since a woman looked like that in his bed. Christmas was looking up already…

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"Every hot guy's fantasy," he said with a smirk. Elena smiled in return as she shifted her body against the black hood of his Camaro. "Can I ask what prompted this little surprise?"

Damon stared at the sexy woman lying on the front of his car. He reached up to play with the tie which seemed oddly like a noose as he stared at Elena's sexy half, or as he called her "Slutty Elena". For some reason when she wanted to do something incredibly sexy or a bit dirty she became this ridiculously slutty version of herself. She shed those conservative suits and post earrings for mini-skirts, dangly earrings, and shoes that would feel slightly punishing in bed. Today the outfit was bright red low cut sweater, black leather mini-skirt, and knee-high spiked boots. For the first time in a long time he felt his lower half wake up and smell the delicious coffee.

"I was thinking we could take a road trip," she replied as she shimmied off the hood of his car. His eyes darted down to her breasts, white lace under red sweater and he breathed deeply. "You know, top down, a little fondling, and some light spanking?"

"Ummm…." He stuttered.

"You know, me and you and a little bow chicka wow wow!" she said seductively. "It's been a really long time."

"I'm always up for a bit of that," he replied as he tugged his tie loose. "It is our thing after all."

"Oh baby," she whispered. "It's my turn to drive!" Before he could say anything she had his briefcase tucked in the back seat and his keys in her hand. He glanced down at his pocket questioningly. She was a ninja. He was sure of it. How could he not feel her hand rooting around his his pocket?

By the time he slid into the passenger side she was rubbing the seats gently. A little light fondling to start the trip, check. As the car sputtered, she slapped the steering wheel until it shifted into drive. A little spanking, check.

"Now…let's get to the sex," she said as the car roared out of the driveway. Screw work, it was Slutty Elena time.

-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-tVD_tVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-tVD-TVD_TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"You are the only person who has ever done this for me," he admitted. She smiled at him and sexily as she ran her hand down his thigh. "I like the blue undies."

"Yeah? You sure?" she asked. "I'm partial to the red."

She threw her legs over his and thrust her breasts out as she lay back against the sofa arm. He slid his hand onto her knee and watched her down a shot of tequila. Road trips with Elena tended to end in either a total memory blackout or the best fucking time you'd ever have. In fact she often had those sorts of adventures no one believed until they saw the blurry, photos she snapped on her phone of choice.

"So blue?" she asked. "Well then I think Sapphire is right for you." She motioned to the two scantily clad women and ordered the one thing no one ever, ever bought him. God he loved lap dances.

"Hey sexy," she purred as she climbed into his lap. "Your girlfriend is probably the coolest girl in your circle of friends."

He glanced over at Elena getting a lap dance from "Ruby" and smiled. Head thrown back, shoulders bouncing to the deep bass, she was amazing. She was smiling and shaking her head to the music. Her lips were moving as "Ruby" asked her a question. She had never looked less like Katherine or more beautiful.

"Yeah, I'm the luckiest bastard in the world. God I love Atlantic City," he remarked.

-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-tVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"Okay so tell me again why someone wrote 'Missing Penis, If found will pay top dollar' on my chest with a big red arrow pointing down?" Damon asked the next morning in their hotel room. Elena found it completely laughable and was enjoying the morning after with a level of excitement he'd rarely seen before.

"Remember when I told you about the cemetery and the whole 'Katherine stole my manhood before she...died' bit?" she asked. "Well last night you got the whole gem group of girls to listen to the story. You got a bit drunk and asked them to write on you. By the way that twenty in your pocket? It's from the very gay bouncer and he wants you to call him after your impromptu strip tease."

"Wait! I stripped?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," she replied. "Your stage name is Damon Huge Penis. You yelled it into the microphone for about six minutes before you fell into his arms. He liked the accent."

"What accent?" he asked.

"Apparently you are visiting from Ireland and you want to work your way through medical school by only performing to 'Hit Me Baby One More Time'," she explained. "Around two in the morning you started arguing with your reflection and then started crying when you saw the words written on your chest. Then I brought you here."

"What the fuck Elena?" he yelled.

"I have it all captured on my phone," she shrugged. "Do you want to gamble a bit today?"

"I'm sorry I embarrassed myself for hours and you want to play poker?" he asked.

"Blackjack Damon Huge Penis," she replied. "Seriously keep up."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

I'm thinking five chapters. I know it's short but well I couldn't stop laughing so...yeah.

What do you think?


	3. Realize

Damon had never considered his sister-in-law/best friend to be sexy. It was something of a mental block and he'd hardly considered the idea other men would find her attractive. It was during his third beer at the indoor pool when he noticed she was surrounded by three half-naked men who were hanging on to her every word.

In one hand she held one of those large fruity drinks she secretly loved and in the other she was doing the female playful laugh touch. She shook her head back sexily and laughed at something the blond one said to her. She threw her head back and winked sexily at the red-headed one as the dark-haired one ordered her another drink.

The bottle felt warm in his hand as he swore mentally. He didn't like it one bit and for the first time he was looking at her differently. He could remember her at fifteen, braces and short, boyish hair. He could remember her waving goodbye on the camp school bus like the little sister he never had.

He tried to reach back to the end of the summer when she'd come back but he hadn't been there. He had been at the lake with Katherine. In fact he might not have seen her until the first day of school two weeks later. They had been...different together. He was busy with his demanding girlfriend and she shifted into extracurriculars.

He vaguely recalled seeing her the night of his senior prom when he swung by to pick up Katherine. Elena had been scrunched in the window seat reading while he waited for Katherine's fashionably-late appearance. He remembered her storming upstairs once Katherine had come down and then nothing. He hadn't seen her for two years.

It was during a fight with Katherine, he'd learned why she'd disappeared. In the midst of one of their ridiculous arguments she had let it slip he had asked Elena to be his date to prom before summer camp that year. He hadn't wanted to be attached before college even though he never went. He had forgotten the second half of the promise, to take her to her own prom. She hadn't attended her prom at all since she had thought they would still go as friends. He had taken Katherine to hers and then an after-party. At the time he hadn't missed Elena.

He hadn't seen Elena since his graduation day until the day Katherine died. He'd driven to her small apartment and begged to be let in. In one fell swoop they were a team again, Delena forever and all that. Suddenly he had his best friend back but then he lost something else. He lost his ability to have sex and that made him edgy. Watching three men paw at his best friend didn't help either.

"What's that look about?" she asked as she slid onto the lounge chair he was sitting on. She sat at the bottom between his legs and watched him closely.

"I'm sorry about prom," he blurted out.

"What?" she asked.

"I never said it," he replied. "I never apologized for how horribly I treated you."

"Its water under the bridge," she said as she turned away. "Old news."

"It devastated you," he breathed. "I didn't know how much it did until it was too late. You are my best friend and I abandoned you for sex and fake love."

"It broke my heart," she whispered as she looked back at him. "I wasn't mad. I was just...hurt. It's taken me a long time to get over losing you. It took my sister dying to get you back."

"Well you have me Elena," he said. "I'm not going anywhere."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_

The drinks flowed from a waterfall of debauchery. Elena had been on a mission to have fun since their deep talk by the pool and he'd watched her pound drinks like they were water. For the first time in a long time he kept to water, sucking on the ice cubes while Elena got drunker and drunker.

After he beat off the third guy who wanted to take advantage of Elena, she fell into his lap, snuggling up to him. She was quiet then, a rarity when she drank. He picked her up and carried her to one of the VIP private rooms, tipping the bouncer heavily. She slipped onto the couch with a groan as he contemplated this Elena. This was not sexy, adventurous Elena. This was a train wreck.

"Elena, what's going on?" he whispered as she snuggled in his arms. She groaned at him but he was persistent.

"I had the biggest crush on you," she whispered. "in high school."

"Elena?" he asked.

"I was in love with you and you chose her," she whimpered. He cuddled her close and just stayed quiet as she continued to ramble. "She knew I was going to ask you out. She knew so she took you."

"Well she was a bitch," he managed.

"I hate being drunk," she mumbled.

"I know," he replied. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought," she whispered sleepily. "I thought I'd lose you permanently. Katherine's jealous."

She drifted off then and he shifted her against him, stroking her hair gently. Elena rarely got drunk, preferring to let Damon handle that while she played the sober companion. She was good at getting him home, putting him to bed, and staying with him all night. She usually cooked breakfast in the morning in either his gourmet kitchen or her tiny galley kitchen. There were many mornings he remembered the smell of coffee and her unique scent mashed into the pillows.

He remembered her smiling face being the first thing he saw in the morning. She had always been there when he'd needed her, when he wanted her and when he wanted to feel something. Now he held her in his arms and thought of her that year after that summer camp thing. She had been different, he realized. She'd grown her hair out and started dressing a little more feminine. She'd been the second-most sought after girl in school. She'd also been sad with him, quiet and noncommittal. Now it made sense.

He spent an hour holding her in that private room, watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest. By then he'd realized something was shifting between them although she tried desperately to hold them where they were. Maybe they'd always felt more than they said. Maybe his marriage had been doomed for missing something he had with Elena. She was willing to sacrifice so much to just be supportive and helpful as he grieved for his idiocy and the loss of years of his life. He had forgotten she'd lost just as much if not more.

An hour later he was tugging her into their suite, kicking the door shut as he carried her to his room. Typically he'd have taken her to her room but he had the master of the suite and she should have the king-sized bed. She slid onto the bed effortlessly, snuggling into the pillows. He reached down and tugged her shoes off, chucking them towards the closet.

The debate began when he had to decide whether to undress her or not. The jeans could go but the shirt? Sure he was out of service but breasts and Elena...dangerous combo. For some reason the bathing suit versus bra and underwear was a bridge he didn't want to cross. Same amount of skin but different setting.

Finally he decided the clothes had to come off or she'd never forgive him if they got damaged from her flailing. The jeans were easy, the belt sliding through each belt loop until it was barely doing anything useful. The rasp of the zipper echoed as he coaxed the jeans down her hips. Her legs were bare, smooth and soft as the jeans pooled at her ankles. Once on the floor he stared at the black pair of underwear, lacy and sexy, before he looked away quickly.

His breath came hard, his blood pumping in his veins. He turned back to look at her as she rolled over, her bottom thrust up as she curled onto one of the pillows. He breathed deeply as he stared at her until he realized something strange. He glanced down and swore. Then his eyes went back to her and he smiled.

He was getting back in the game. Now it was just a matter of getting her to realize maybe there was more to this relationship than they'd had. If she could arouse him, make him want something he hadn't been able to envision for years. If she could do that then maybe there was more there that should be explored. Maybe, just maybe it would be a very Merry Christmas after all.


	4. Beginning

Elena woke slowly, head throbbing and limbs slow to catch on. She slid onto her side and looked at the unfamiliar nightstand, taking in the bag of tacos and aspirin waiting for her. She managed a half smile as she downed the aspirin and began rifling through the take-out bag. By the time she took a bite of her hangover comfort food she felt a million times better.

By the time the second taco was finished her hangover hero was lounging next to her on the bed, watching her closely. She knew he was probably concerned since she hardly got drunk or even buzzed but last night had been a fluke. God only knew what she said to him after their little heart-to-heart down by the pool.

"Feeling better?" he asked softly. She nodded then grimaced as a shooting pain lanced her head. She curled into him, breathing his unique scent as she closed her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her as she burrowed, enjoying the gentle rhythm of his breathing. It was usually the other way around but she liked the change a bit. For once she got to be taken care of and comforted.

"Mm-hmm," she mumbled. "Did I embarrass myself?"

"Nope," he said. "You were actually pretty subdued." She opened her eyes and stared at his arm for awhile, wondering what she'd said and what she'd done. He ran his fingers through her hair distractedly and hummed some tune she hardly recognized. It was nice to pretend things were different between them.

"This is nice," she murmured sleepily.

"Yeah it is," he replied. "Hey Elena? Do you think we could stay in for Christmas?"

"Sure," she answered. "In is nice. Mm...breakfast in bed on Christmas morning..."

"It can be arranged," he said as she drifted off again. It would all come together just as he wanted it to. After all, Damon Salvatore usually got what he wanted.

-TVD-TVD-TVd-TVD_TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-

Elena had been stunned when she had been whisked away to the hotel spa on Christmas Eve. Damon had barely batted an eye when the hotel manager came by personally to offer her the VIP treatment. She couldn't help but wonder if Damon had a hand in it. He smirked when the hotel manager offered her his arm to escort her personally.

After a few hours she felt like jelly, limp and pleasurably relaxed. The two spa assistants helped her into some ridiculously expensive emerald dress, purchased by Damon, before they slid her feet into the matching shoes. Her body felt foreign to her as her locket was slid around her neck and her hair was fluffed. Her body had been buffed, smoothed, shaved, moisturized, and just about everything else and it felt divine.

After a day of pampering she slid into the suite with a little wobble but Damon caught her, wrapping his arm around her to keep her upright. She looked up at him and his casual looking formalwear, black button down and dark black jeans that cupped everything just perfectly. He smiled at her and tilted her chin up to him, watching her through hooded eyes.

"Damon?" she asked softly as his eyes darted to her lips. In response she moistened them, dragging her tongue over her lower lip gently. His thumb darted out to rub over her lip before he pulled her up to him. She gasped as his lips settled over hers in a kiss she'd never even begun to imagine.

They were warm and soft as he explored her mouth, tongue slipping into her mouth gently. Damon was a kisser who tended to plunder and take. He was a possessor, a passion-filled man who always took what he wanted. It had been a quality she had been jealous of for years but now...well now she wanted to offer up thanks to whoever had given it to him in the first place.

"Mmm..." she hummed as he pulled back from her, caressing her face gently as he kissed her forehead. "What was that?"

"Change," he replied. "I was going to wait and seduce you for hours and then kiss you but looking like that? I couldn't wait."

"Damon, what's going on?" she asked as he led her into the suite, pausing to show her the tree he'd put up while she'd been pampered. She slid away from him and rushed to the tree, fingering the little ornaments he'd hung. There were gifts under the tree although not many and she smiled at his effort.

"I realized I want to explore this," he said as he slid behind her, his hands drifting over her stomach protectively. "There's something between us and I think there always has been. I want to see where it leads."

"Damon it's only been a year," she replied. "Are you even ready to try?"

"It's been longer than a year," he replied. "I hated and I loved and I hated your sister. She'll always be a part of my past but we weren't together for a long time before she died. I think I'm ready to try being happy again and with you I think it's entirely possible."

"So this is a date?" she asked softly. "This right now?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm going to seduce the crap out of you."

"Oh yeah?" she breathed. "Can we just skip it and go right to the happy ending sundae?"

"You want sex first?" he asked. "A woman after my own heart. I thought I might be over-confident."

"I've been fantasizing over you for years Damon," she whispered. "Show me if my dreams measure up."

"They won't, but we'll see," he replied with a smirk. She smiled up at him as he swept her into his arms. Her playful giggle echoed in the dimly lit space as they made their way to the large king-sized bed.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Her shoes slipped off to the floor in a heap as he shouldered the door shut. As she slid to the end of the bed from his arms, she giggled at the show he made of dancing over to the nearby stereo to put on some soft romantic music. She bit her lip when he turned to her, eyes blazing in the soft candlelight.

"I know this is sudden and I'm an ass," he started, "but I realized you've been here all this time and you are the only person I want to spend my nights with and my holidays."

"Damon," she breathed. "This is adding up to be the best Christmas and I'd really like to have my bells rung if you get my drift."

"Needy?" he asked. "I'll take care of you."

He tugged her up into his arms, turning her until her back was against him. He pressed her to one of the posts which in some circles would allow a lot of leverage with some scarves and a little playtime. As she wrapped her fingers around the grooved wood he began unzipping her dress. With each inch exposed he became much more passionate, capturing her lips in warm, wet kisses that made her shudder in pleasure.

She remembered the girls in school saying there was nothing like a Damon Salvatore kiss. Every girl swore he could make you orgasm with one deep, passion-filled kiss. Toes curled and bodies blushed when he added his tempting fingers to the mix, sliding them around her naked back until he could cup her breasts. She wasn't the largest in the hotel and often felt self-conscious by her slightly smaller breasts but he seemed enamored with them.

He paused in his kiss to lift her breasts tightly in his palms, delighting in their perfect fit. The nipples had puckered against his palms and he slid his fingers to the tips, tweaking them gently as she groaned. She was hot, sliding against his front in little needy motions. Her behind rubbed against his erection in little teases

"God you are perfect," he mouthed against her cheek. She gasped as he worked the dress down her body, allowing it to pool at her feet. The green scrap of material at her hips was tempting him like no other but he wanted her on the bed, revved up and absolutely wild. Elena was the type of girl who would be a firecracker in bed and he couldn't wait to make her go off.

"I'm really not," she said.

"Shh..." he whispered. "No comparisons and no self-doubt. Tonight it's just us."

"I like that," she said as she turned in his arms until he could see her mostly nude body. It was absolute perfection and he couldn't help but smile. Her fingers began unbuttoning his shirt kissing him between every button. This was different for both of them. This was soft and loving. This was gentle and meaningful. This was the start of something neither of them could have imagined.

"I love your chest," she said.

"Ditto," he replied.

"Not like that," she giggled. "It's so strong and smooth. I love the muscles and the...stop flexing!"

"Sorry can't help it," he chuckled. "Something about a sexy woman touching me makes me start flexing."

She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around him. His belt nudged her stomach harshly but she liked the little bite of the metal. Here was a man who was absolutely the epitome of female fantasy who was looking at her like he couldn't imagine a finer night. His fingers danced along her hips making her sigh in longing. He was going to be amazing.

He nudged her onto the bed sending her bouncing amidst the pillows. She watched him unbuckle his pants which allowed them to slip to the floor to join her dress. Her eyes widened at the lack of underwear while a delicious tingle spread throughout her body. He was magnificent and the largest she'd seen. To think of that masterful bit of flesh moving inside her made her shiver in delight.

"Pleased?" he asked knowingly.

"Delighted," she replied. "I thought you were having difficulties?"

"It seems a different Gilbert had it," he replied with a smile. "All it took was a little drunken undressing and then...bam ready for your pleasure."

"Can I...play with my present?" she asked. "It seems a little...tense."

He didn't answer instead choosing to crawl up the bed over her. He loomed over her and kissed her gently as his fingers moved over her body in light, gentle strokes. He caught her underwear on the third lap, tugging them down until she was completely naked underneath him. She was swollen and pink and soft. His fingers played between her thighs until she reared up and hooked her legs around his.

"I'm impatient," she breathed. "I'm ready and I've been waiting for years. Seriously let's get a move on Salvatore."

"I love a demanding woman," he replied. "This is a bit..."

"Awkward?" she finished.

"It's just I feel off my game," he said. "Is it okay we're not doing the super-sexy-romantic thing?"

"Personally I think this is perfect," she replied. "We've been best friends for years and I don't need you to go through all the steps. In fact..."

She shoved him to the bed, climbing astride him forcefully. As he stared up at her in surprise she angled him and slid into home. He groaned at the feel of her fluttering around him as she braced her hands on his chest. Bending over him she licked his neck, concentrating on the throbbing jugular which was a testament to his masculinity. His hands settled on her hips and she began the ride of her life.

Each hip roll caused little fireworks to rocket between them and each kiss made it seem like they'd never separate. It had been a long time for both of them and this was perfect. Their bodies erupted in pleasure as it spread through them completely. As they soared to their magical moment together, they allowed themselves the absolute freedom to feel what they wished for each other and not worry about their status or their past.

Moments later a silence swept over them. It was a pleasant silence as they cuddled and just kissed gently. Damon loved the feel of her cuddled against him while Elena loved the strength he offered her.

"So...what does this...?" Elena asked hesitantly.

"We can talk in the morning," he finished. "But I do have a proposition for you..."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Epilogue will be posted on Christmas Day my time.

Merry Christmas!


	5. Change

Elena woke relaxed and utterly content as she stretched across the large king-sized bed. She rolled over and looked out the window taking in the white snow and the beautiful backdrop surrounding their room. On the table was a cup of the blackest coffee and a small pitcher of milk to make it delightfully creamy. She smiled at the thought and took a long drink.

On the divan was her fluffy robe which she pulled on, tying the belt tightly. Her feet were quickly encased in slippers and she smiled at the ruffled bed before making her way into the hallway. The hardwood floors were cold, as was usual in the winter, but she merely noted the small scuff by the second bedroom. She would have to get it in the morning when she was officially done with the holiday.

The house was silent as she moved towards the kitchen, watching the sun reflecting off the snow in a great little show of light and water. She had thought she would grow tired of the seemingly endless snow but had found it oddly comforting as she worked. Silence could be pleasant after all.

As she slid to onto one of the wooden stools in the kitchen she listened carefully to the sounds of stomping feet in the garage. Damon had clearly returned from chopping wood which was unnecessary. No matter how often she told him they didn't actually need the firewood he seemed to enjoy the physical labor required to cut it. Every day he spent an hour cutting wood they could never use and then bundled it to sell to the elderly families in town.

He entered the kitchen in a rush, falling into the warmth quickly. His boots had been removed outside of the door to keep the snow off of her wooden floors. Elena had no tolerance for water on them and he'd learned the hard way what punishment awaited when he dragged water inside. Behind him Kloey entered, her collar jingling away.

The Siberian husky had joined them three months before when Damon had to deal with a few business meetings which left Elena alone for a few days. Elena had instantly fallen in love with the precocious puppy and when Damon returned he found the two bundled up in bed. Since his return Kloey had discovered a certain type of hero worship with Damon. She loved following him around outside as well as accompanying him into town.

"Merry Christmas," Damon said as he moved in for a kiss. She jumped at his ice cold lips but remained close as he wrapped himself around her. Kloey jumped and nipped at her ankles until Elena slid a hand on top of her furry head. Appeased for the moment, Kloey lay down on her feet and closed her eyes.

"Merry Christmas," she replied. "How was wood-cutting?"

"I didn't actually do any today," Damon replied. "Kloey decided to go over and meet the new neighbors."

"Oh and how are they?" she asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Cold," he replied. "They relocated from Arizona because of a job transfer. Rob is trying to make the most of it but his wife, Leslie is absolutely miserable. I think Kloey helped a bit."

"We'll have to invite them over," Elena replied. She could remember how weird it was when they moved to the cabin. Last Christmas their lives had been so different. Last year they had been just friends dancing around each other. A year later and here they were, happily in love and living in what her parents would have called sin. A year ago to the day he had offered her the oddest decision in her life. They'd sat in bed as he had explained his desire to leave Mystic Falls and start over somewhere new. The place held too many bad memories for him and he wished to sell the mansion and move away. He wanted her to come with him.

It had been a moment frozen in time as she considered this odd, spontaneous offer. He had given her time by taking a shower as she considered him and their potential relationship. By the time he'd come back she had decided to take the leap with him. There was virtually nothing keeping her in Mystic Falls. Her only family had been Katherine and with her gone there was no family left for her.

Her job? Laughable at best. While Elena loved to write she had never wanted to be a journalist. Her dream had always been writing novels but in a small town it was nearly impossible to find success in that. Now with the advent of e-books she could write anywhere and publish online which could reach millions.

She knew their relationship would be the talk of the town if they began dating. After Katherine and his tumultuous relationship she knew they would be the gossip of the town and never have a moment to themselves. They would not be free to be happy with the level of animosity and judgment they would deal with.

So she had her decision when he returned. Between his money and her savings they would leave Mystic Falls and head off to find a new place for them to build their futures. After one day spent bundled up in a hotel suite discussing their plans, they set off. It had taken two weeks to clear up the majority of their business in Mystic Falls. Elena had terminated her lease and donated the majority of her stuff. She'd packed her photos and clothes and moved them into the Salvatore mansion as Damon began preparing it for sale.

Within the month they set out in his beloved Camaro with everything packed up in the back seat and trunk. They spent three months bouncing from motel to motel, sight-seeing and exploring to their hearts' content as they searched for their new home. They tried all the climates from tropical heat to ice-cold snow. In the end it had been Elena who determined their new home.

While exploring various mountains and snow-covered trails in Montana she had stumbled upon a large wood cabin for sale on a backroad. The house had been a dream when they learned it had been a recently completely updated mansion which had been the subject of a green-house project. The prize winner had ended up detesting the frigid winters and had decided to sell. Unfortunately few people wanted to move into the home which often got cutoff from the nearest town.

Damon had seen the look in her eyes and had immediately put in an offer. Thirty days later and they moved into the house, furnishing it as they went while discovering utter happiness. They drove the Camaro into the garage for vacations and bought a new truck to handle the snowy roads. It had been a little later Kloey had joined them and now talk of children had begun. Sure they weren't ready now but they were discussing the possibilities down the road while hedging the marriage talk.

Damon had found great success by offering business advice to some of the small businesses in town while also picking up some hobbies to keep him occupied. Elena had taken the past few months to begin writing and had found minor success in writing short stories and publishing them online. Together they had found a bit of happiness with a bit of change and a leap of faith.

"Thinking about last year?" Damon asked softly. She nodded and leaned back into his embrace. He smiled as she closed her eyes and rested against him. They had been nearly inseparable throughout the past year. While they had their own hobbies neither were far away from each other or a cell phone for a quick call.

"It seems so long ago," she replied. "I love you."

"I love you," he replied. "We wasted so much time but I think we're making up for it."

She smiled against him and he glanced out across their large yard. He liked the open quality of the property which overlooked the mountains and on one corner, a town nestled in a valley. He was considering having part of the yard fenced for Kloey and then in the back of the mind he kept seeing kids playing. While the yard wasn't dangerous since it was surrounded by trees and wooded areas, he was hesitant to allow children free range.

"This is the best Christmas," she said softly. "Being here in our home, happy and healthy...I can't imagine anything better."

"I can," he said softly. She looked up at him in surprise and watched as he tugged a little red box from his coat pocket. She took it gently and stared at the little gold bow he had wrapped tightly around it. Once unwrapped, she popped the box open and gasped at the delicate emerald surrounded by diamonds on a shiny silver ring. It was an engagement ring and not what she had been expecting.

"I know I've been hesitant to discuss marriage after my disaster with the first one but I want this with you," he explained. "I want you as my wife to love and cherish for the rest of our lives. You are my everything Elena and I want to spend every moment with you for years to come. Will you marry me?"

It all came out in a rush and she nearly laughed at his nervousness. When she glanced down at Kloey she noticed the dog was hiding her eyes in a sheepish manner. Clearly this had been planned and the dog had been in on it. She looked up again at the man of her dreams and said one simple word.

"Yes."

-TVd-TVD-TVd-TVd-TV-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVd-TVD-TVD-TVD_

I hope you all had an amazing holiday. Mine was amazing!

I probably won't update this week because I want to devote some time to family and then doing some work on each of my stories. I do want to resume "Clue Me In" as well as finish "His" (into the last quarter) and "Small Time Charm" (which is nowhere near done).

I also have to make-up my New Year's Resolutions and my 12 book picks for 2012 which I'll post on my blog once its completed.

Merry Christmas and thanks for joining me on this little ride!


End file.
